Our First Kiss
by anaracchi
Summary: AU / Jin ingin nembak Amy tapi malu. Jadilah Ronan, Ryan, Sieghart, juga Elesis yang membantu. /"Wah, so sweet juga, ya?"/"Akan kupajang ini di Mading."/ Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, humor garing, author nggak jago bikin fanfic romance./Mind RnR


Hola! Saya author baru di fandom GC hoho. Saya cuma iseng publish fic abal ini kok. Nah, udah berapa tahun saya nggak main GC jadi saya udah nggak tau lagi karakternya '-' terakhir saya main, karakter barunya aja Mari '-' Jadinya saya nyari di Google *bows*. Tapi semoga suka ya!

* * *

Disclaimer: Grand Chase **bukan** punya saya.

Our First Kiss

Audrey Naylon

Genre: Humor, Romance

ENJOY

.

.

.

Di sebuah meja di kantin sekolah, terdapat tiga orang cowok. Yang satu rambutnya merah, yang satu lagi biru, dan yang satu lagi jingga.

"Lo jadi nembak dia kagak?" tanya si cowok yang rambutnya berwarna biru panjang yang diikat itu―Ronan. Walaupun rambut panjang, tapi tetep ganteng kok! Lihat aja tuh fans clubnya yang ada di pojokan.

"Jadi sih jadi. Tapi…" jawab si cowok yang rambutnya berwarna merah―Jin. Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Wah, lo mah. Cuma bilang 'Gue suka sama lo' atau 'I love you' aja kagak bisa!" respon cowok berambut jingga yang diketahui namanya Ryan―sambil memperagakan orang yang sedang nembak cewe. Lupa kalau ia sedang berada di kantin sekolah―yup menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Emang lo udah pernah nembak cewek?" tanya Jin dengan tampang menantang. Ryan langsung berdiri dan menunjuk wajah Jin―

"Belum pernah sih," ―dan ia pun duduk kembali. Ronan hanya sweat drop sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Prihatin―walau sebenarnya dia juga jomblo.

Seorang cowok berambut raven, dengan gaya sok kerennya menghampiri mereka. Ia menepuk bahu Jin.

"Mau nembak cewek ya?" tanya cowok itu yang bernama Sieghart. Jelas-jelas tadi ia nguping!

"Lo tau, nggak usah nanya lagi!" balas Jin ketus. Udah tau lagi bete saking gugupnya nembak seorang cewek, yang… oh sangat manis.

"Santai, bro. Mendingan lu latihan nembak cewek aja di rumah gue." ajak Sieghart yang membuat mata Jin berbinar. "Emang siapa yang mau lo tembak sih?"

"Amy." jawab Ronan sangat pelan―oke, berbisik maksudnya.

"Oke, ntar gue ajak si Elesis yang pura-pura jadi dia." gumam Sieghart santai. Elesis? Dia kan…

"Ah, ogah! Galak gitu. Kenapa nggak sama cewek lo yang keliatan baik-baik?" tanya Jin. Sieghart mendengus. Udah mau dibantuin, minta lebih.

"Ya sudah. Elesis atau nggak sama sekali?" tanya Sieghart. Untungnya meja yang ditempatin Elesis jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Iya bro. Nurut aja napa? Sekali seumur hidup aja kok lo ngalamin yang kayak gini, kayaknya." kata Ryan sambil memelankan kata yang di akhir.

"Ya, itu kalo lo diterima sama si Amy sih." timpal Ronan yang malah bikin keberanian Jin yang sedari tadi dikumpulkannya menciut.

"Ya ya. Coba aja deh."

* * *

Di sebuah halaman rumah―yang nggak terlalu kecil juga nggak terlalu besar―duduk lah dua orang manusia yang berbeda gender itu di sebuah bangku yang ada di halaman itu.

"Err, A-Amy…" Jin membuka percakapan. Hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Ya?" respon lawan bicaranya.

"A-A-Aku s-s-suka s-s-sa-ma k-ka―"

"Yelah, cuma gitu aja lama banget sih. Gue aja bukan Amy! Apa lagi ntar kalo lo nembak Amy!" bentak cewek yang rambutnya merah panjang yang diikat ponytail―Elesis namanya.

Jin bergidik. Benerkan, ini cewek galak banget.

Tak jauh dari sana, empat orang manusia sedang menatap mereka―lebih tepatnya menatap Jin―kasihan. Terutama satu-satunya cewek di sana, Mari namanya.

"Apa… Jin nggak apa-apa ya?" tanya Mari pada ketiga temannya itu.

"Entah." jawab Sieghart mengendikkan bahu.

"Kok lama amat yak?" tanya Ronan yang udah ngantuk. Mereka udah nunggu selama empat puluh menit―EMPAT PULUH MENIT―tapi belum selesai-selesai juga.

"Sebagai sahabat yang setia kawan. Gue nungguin dengan sabar!" balas Ryan yang omdo, alias omong doang. Dari tadi dia menggerutu terus―tiap menit malahan.

"Ah! Pokoknya ntar gue kalo sama Amy bakalan improve aja deh! Bener!" kata Jin yang kayaknya udah nyerah―sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk huruf V.

"Kaga mau tau! Pokoknya, lo harus ngomong dulu! Oke, kita mulai dari awal!" kata Elesis―masih penasaran, ini orang bisa atau nggak sih nembak cewek?

"Amy, sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu…" ucap Jin pasrah. Tunggu! Dia tadi mengucapkannya dengan lancar?

"Udah? Cuma gitu doang?" tanya Elesis mengernyit.

"Kaga, nanti gue kiss di― eh?!" Jin menutup mulutnya keceplosan. Elesis menyeringai―

"Oke, semangat ye besok! Bye!" ―dan dia pun melenggang pergi menuju Mari. Sementara Ryan, Ronan, sama Sieghart menghampiri Jin.

"Lo lama banget sih, udah empat puluh lima menit kita nungguin!" protes Ryan kesal. Tuh kan.

"Yang penting. Gue bisa nembak Amy secepatnya!"

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pink menggeliat di kasurnya. Ia mengutuk siapa pun atau apa pun yang mengeluarkan suara menyebalkan dan membuat semua orang benci terhadap suara itu. Ya, alarm.

Setelah menggapai jam weker itu, ia segera mematikannya dengan… oh, sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ia melempar jam itu ke dinding kamarnya tanpa melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Baru saja beberapa detik, handphonenya berdering.

_Ah! Ini kan hari Minggu!_

Mau tak mau, ia duduk dan melihat ponselnya. Ada sms. Tanpa melihat si pengirimnya, ia segera membuka pensan singkat itu, agar ia bisa cepat tidur.

_From: Jin_

_Jam 10.30 temui aku di taman dekat sekolah ya!_

_Jangan bawa orang lain! Apalagi cowok!_

Matanya membelalak. Jin? Mengajaknya ketemuan? Sendirian? Apa artinya Jin mengajaknya kencan?

BLUSH

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipi porselennya memerah. Ia melihat ke arah handphonenya, melihat jam. Ingat! Jamnya sudah rusak!

Jam 10.00

Ia segera melesat menuju kamar mandi dan berdandan cantik. Rambut pinknya ia ikat dengan gaya twintail.

Amy langsung turun dan menyambar roti tanpa selai, dan tidak menganggap ibunya yang menatapnya heran. Dia hanya mempunyai waktu 15 menit lagi!

Sampai!

"Jin!" teriaknya. Orang yang dipanggil Jin itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak kok. Hanya sebentar," jawab Jin sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." lanjutnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Amy penasaran.

"Sebenarnya..." Jin menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku suka sama kamu."

BLUSH

Oke, untuk kedua kalinya, Amy blushing untuk hari ini. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis Jin. Takut takut kalau ia ditolak.

"A-Aku juga menyukaimu, Jin." jawab Amy sambil menunduk.

"B-Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

Senyum terpoles di wajah tampan Jin. Ia segera mengangkat wajah Amy dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga… bibirnya menyentuh bibir Amy.

Itu adalah… _First kiss _mereka.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya berselang 3 menit dan mereka saling melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

The End

* * *

Omake:

Di semak-semak yang tak jauh dari sana, tiga orang penguntit memperhatikan mereka sambil menahan cengiran. Ronan terus menggenggam kameranya.

"Wah, so sweet juga, ya?" gumam Ryan sambil menyeringai, dibalas anggukan Sieghart.

"Akan kupajang ini di Mading." gumam Sieghart.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

Yipie! Fanfic genre humor pertama sayaa! Garing ya? Saya tahu. Saya kurang jago bikin fic humor. Romancenya kurang kerasa? Saya emang kurang jago bikin adegan romance. Pendek? Ya. Awalnya saya mau bikin drabble. Tapi jadinya ini deh, lumayan lah. Ah, saya jadi kangen Grand Chase :( Pengen main lagi! -pundung di pojokan-

Jadi, review ya! Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati!

by,

Audrey Naylon


End file.
